


Venus is a Fly Trap

by TestyCanadian



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Biting, I Don't Even Know, Light Bondage, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TestyCanadian/pseuds/TestyCanadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Yuri does when he has his counterparts at his mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venus is a Fly Trap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiplerCylinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiplerCylinder/gifts).



Yuto was giving him the silent treatment. It had been that way since Yuri and his Acedemia soldiers had captured his three counterparts. He knew the other boy wasn’t ignoring him, his pointed glare was all too telling of that, and it’s not like the dark haired boy’s position allowed him to ignore Yuri. Not when Yuto was chained up to the wall oh so prettily. No Yuto knew he was there and he was making it very obvious that Yuri was not wanted. Unfortunately that made him all the more interesting to Yuri, he always did enjoy a challenge.

“Oh what’s the matter Yuto?” Yuri asked, smirk oozing through his voice, “Not happy to see me?”  
Yuto turned his head and pointedly stared at the wall. Yuri’s smirk stretched further across his face and he deftly strode over to Yuto’s crouched form. Yuri grabbed the chain stretching Yuto’s hands above his head and gave it a sharp yank. Yuto gasped in pain as his shoulders were jerked in their sockets.  
“Tsk Tsk Yuto,” Yuri said “It’s not nice to ignore someone when they’re talking to you”

“What do you want?” Yuto growled through gritted teeth.

“Now now, is it so odd for me to want to meet counterpart?” Yuri smirked, trailing his hand down Yuto’s arm until it rested on the bound boy’s cheek, “After all, I Just got done visiting with our other two counterparts and had such fun. Are you going to show me some fun too Yuto?” Yuto’s eyes widened and he shot forward at Yuri. His chains stopped him short and he was left growling an inch away from Yuri’s smirking face.

“What did you do to them?” Yuto ground out. Yuri smirked and forcefully gripped Yuto’s chin ,making the xyz user wince in pain.

“Oh see what a nice expression you can make,” Yuri crooned, “And I didn’t do anything permanent, so don’t worry about them. You should really be more worried about yourself”  
That perked Yuto right up, he stared defiantly up at Yuri, daring the fusioner to just try and break him. It was a dare Yuri was all too happy to take.

“Oh that is certainly a fun expression too,” Yuri said, “I wonder what other things that face of yours can do?” Yuto was ready to growl back exactly what Yuri’s face would looked once Yuto was done with it when Yuri shot forward like a snake. The plant user shoved his tongue deep into Yuto’s mouth. Yuri swiped it everywhere he could trying to cover as much of Yuto’s mouth as he could. 

Yuto couldn’t process what was happening. Why the hell would Yuri, a fusion monster, his enemy, be kissing him?! Though could this really be considered a kiss? It felt more like a battle than something done between lovers. And if it was a battle Yuto sure as hell wasn’t going to lose. He snapped out of his shock and clamped down his jaws, intent on making sure Yuri would never kiss anyone like this again. At least that’s what he tried to do. Yuri had been waiting for Yuto’s reaction; as soon as Yuto had gone to close his mouth Yuri had squeezed his fingers into Yuto’s cheeks. Yuto grunted in pain as his mouth was forced into a wide O shape. 

“Oh Yuto were you going to bite me?” Yuri grinned, licking the corner of Yuto’s stretched mouth, “That’s not nice. Such naughty behavior should be punished” Yuri jerked Yuto’s head to the side and viciously sank his teeth into the other boy’s collarbone. Yuto cried out and tried to shake himself out of Yuri’s hold but the chains kept him firmly in place. Yuri giggle and ground his teeth deeper into Yuto’s skin. He held on for a few seconds and then pulled away with a self satisfied grin. Yuri released a panting Yuto and swiped his finger through some of the blood on his lip.

“Mmm you taste sweet Yuto,” Yuri hummed, “Not as sweet as Yuya but definitely sweeter than Yugo. I guess it’s true about what they say, things always taste of where they’ve been”

Yuto spit on Yuri’s boots. The fusioner grinned and kicked the xyzian in his chest. Yuto coughed and glared into an evil copy of his own face. 

“Now now, you should be pleased Yuto. Now you match the other two,” Yuri said with manic glee, “You’ve been so good I’ll be sure to bring you a treat when I come back,” Yuto felt a pit drop in his stomach at the promise of a second encounter. Yuri laughed at his expression, turning on his heel and walking to the door which opened at his approach. 

“Til next time Yuto,” He said, evil grin firmly in place, “I can’t wait to have more fun.” The door slammed shut behind him, drowning Yuto in darkness once more. Yuto didn’t want to think about what “more fun” meant to Yuri after this first meeting. All he could hope for was that the others would find him and his counterparts soon; before Yuri did something worse than just a bad hickey.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this on a whim for a friend. Do people ship this?  
> If anyone is interested I can make this a series.  
> Let me know!


End file.
